Livingston And Livingstrong Part 3
by Sydlivingston
Summary: Parts 1 & 2 introduced Dr. Syd Livingston—mysterious refined & rebellious middle-aged activist whose passions & emotions spin the serious doctor into an unlikely love triangle complicated by the "ghost" of her former partner. Part 3 unlocks another secret


**FADE IN**

**EXT. THE PLANET OUTDOOR PATIO: EVENING**

SHANE lights a joint on the Planet's patio. She inhales deeply, tilts her head back, and closes her eyes.

**FLASHBACK: SEVERAL MONTHS EARLIER**

Shane is in bed naked, sheets covering below her waste. Dr. Sydney Livingston—an attractive, refined woman of Indian descent in her late forties—enters the bedroom carrying two glasses of champagne. Syd is dressed only in a loosely fitting robe, open in the front. As Syd sits on the bed she hands Shane a glass of champagne. Shane takes a sip of champagne—but the awkward angle causes her to spill the champagne onto her chest.

SHANE

Oops…

Shane instinctively reacts by stretching to place the champagne glass on the nightstand with one hand, the other hand moving to whip the spilled champagne from her breast. Syd quickly intercepts Shane's hand and stops her from wiping the spilled champagne from Shane's chest. Syd pins Shane's hand to the pillow.

SYDNEY

(Smiling seductively)

I'll clean that up.

Syd, maintains eye contact with Shane while placing both champagne glasses on the night stand. Syd, slowly drops her head to Shane's breast, her tongue slowly licking the stream of errant champagne and circling Shane's now erect nibble. Shane's legs part in invitation and her neck arches in ecstasy as she and Syd begin making love.

**END FLASHBACK**

Shane exhales smoke from her joint as she leans backward, head tilted back, eyes closed as she stands on the Planet patio remembering the night with Syd.

ALICE

(O.S. to Shane)

There you are…

ALICE steps onto the patio. Shane quickly snuffs her joint and turns towards Alice, sliding the un-smoked stub discretely into her pocket. Alice sniffs the familiar odor but opts not to say anything.

ALICE

(cont.)

Our table is ready.

Shane and Alice walk into the Planet

**INT. THE PLANET: CONTINUOUS**

The planet is crowded. Alice and Shane make their way through the crowded dance floor. Shane is stopped by a woman she does not know, LYNN, a somewhat ditsy blond woman in her mid-twenties.

LYNN

(to Shane)

Hey, aren't you the girl who was photographed in the paper a few weeks ago with Sydney Livingston?

Shane shrugs off the comment and continues following Alice to a table where BETTE, TINA, SHANE, HELENA, JENNY, ALICE, MAX and TASHA are sitting. Lynn follows Shane.

LYNN

(cont. to Shane)

My God, you _are_! I'll be right back!

Shane joins the table with the others. Lynn returns with another woman—PETRA, a woman in her mid-thirties, attractive, stylishly but simply dressed, and armed with a sharp-edged attitude.

LYNN

(to Petra and pointing to Shane)

See, there she is…the woman who was photographed with Syd.

Petra's eyes quickly size up Shane and the others.

PETRA

So it is.

BETTE

(defensively)

And you two are?

Petra locks eyes with Bette, then smiles in a demeaning and domineering way. She ignores the question.

LYNN

I'm Lynn and this is Petra…

PETRA

(cuts Lynn off--looking around)

Is Syd here?

HELENA

No, Syd's in India.

PETRA

India? _(she huffs arrogantly_) For how long?

HELENA

We're not sure.

PETRA

She won't stay long—she worked too dam hard to get out of that environment to get back into it. Who is working at the community clinic? We heard it had to be rebuilt?

ALICE

The pro-lifers weren't satisfied just taking the life of Dr. Weaver—Syd's partner—so they tried to get Syd by bombing the clinic.

PETRA

(condescending)

I _know _who Sue Weaver is.

We've been out of the country—what is the latest on Susan?

BETTE

Than you know Susan had been brain dead ever since being shot at the

clinic two years ago?

PETRA

Yeah, yeah we know all that. Or at least we know that Syd diagnosed her brain dead.

BETTE

The courts agreed and Susan died peacefully several weeks ago.

PETRA

(callously)

Natural causes or did Syd finally pull the plug?

TINA

The courts ruled to discontinue keeping Susan alive by artificial means.

ALICE

She was allowed to die with dignity.

PETRA

_Die with dignity_, what a wonderful euphemism…

BETTE

Is it?

Petra is demeaning and antagonistic.

PETRA

So what do we have here _(she waves her arm across the table)_ all

good little disciples of saints Sue and Syd?

MAX

Sue and Syd were business partners and life partners, it wasn't

an easy decision for Syd to make.

HELENA

And Susan was a wonderful woman, she did great work in the

community in her short 40 some years.

A waitress adds two more chairs to the table.

WAITRESS

(to the group)

Will anyone else be joining you?

Bette opens her mouth to object to the additions but is cut off by Petra before she can speak.

PETRA

Actually we'll just be a few minutes as I need to enlighten my new friends here.

(Petra waves her empty martini glass at the waitress) and I'll take another

one of these. This one is on their tab.

Petra and Lynn sit down—both exude attitude.

PETRA

(condescending)

Look, I know it is in poor form and all that to speak badly of the dead, but let's be straight with each other (_she hesitates and smiles cruelly_) at least metaphorically—Susan Weaver was a self-centered, spoiled little rich girl. Here "greatest work" was the mentoring and molding of the sometimes infallible and almost always unflappable Sydney Livingston. Syd was Dr. Susan Weaver's greatest contribution to the community—little more and little less. The rest of her philanthropy work was to satisfy her ego—not society's ailments.

SHANE

(confused but pointed)

I'm sorry, but _how_ is it you know Susan and Syd?

PETRA

Actually I barely know Syd…I'm not certain anyone really knows

Dr. Sydney Livingston.

LYNN

Except maybe Susan.

PETRA

Even that is—_or was_—a big maybe.

LYNN

And dead men tell no tales…

TASHA

(cutting Lynn off)

So you don't know Syd, then how did you know Susan?

PETRA

Susan Weaver and I were lovers for 16 years.

SHANE

16 years?

LYNN

You got it.

MAX

You mean before Sue was with Syd?

PETRA

(insulted)

Do I look that old to you?

LYNN

Sue was a bigamist, not a pedophile.

TINA

(to Petra)

Sue and Syd were partners for 20 years—are you are saying you and

Sue were lovers while Sue was with Syd?

LYNN

(tapping her finger to her head)

Ding, ding ding—we have a winner!

SHANE

But Sue and Syd were in a committed relationship.

PETRA

Undoubtedly—but let's just say Sue and Syd had different definitions of monogamy.

The waitress places another martini in front of Petra

JENNY

Were you and Susan in love?

PETRA

We were in lust, not love—we had a physical relationship that was mutually satisfying.

SHANE

Did Syd know about the two of you?

PETRA

I can't say we ever discussed it, but I can't imagine that she didn't know.

SHANE

Syd accepted it?

LYNN

Did she have a choice?

The group is caught off-guard by the news of Susan's infidelity and their eyes are mostly downcast as they work to comprehend the new information. Except for Jenny, who is smiling slightly and obviously intrigued by the new information about Syd. Petra surveys the deflated group, and then softens a bit.

PETRA

Look, it probably isn't as bad as you think. Susan Weaver was a magnetic, dynamic personality. Charisma, money, power, beauty, brains—larger than life in many ways. It would be almost impossible for just one person to satisfy all of her needs. She would never leave Syd—but she needed me (she uses her fingers to form quotation marks) to "complete" the picture.

JENNY

So you took care of Susan's _fucking _needs.

PETRA

(arrogant and proud)

Syd was responsible for Sue's emotional and intellectual well

being—I had the ego and the libido.

LYNN

Maybe Syd was just bad in bed?

SHANE

(blurts out)

No…

All eyes shift to Shane, who is self-conscious about her outburst.

SHANE

(shyly)

I don't think Syd's proficiency in bed has anything to do with it.

PETRA

(smiling devilishly)

Speaking from experience? My, my, someone cracked the Indian Ice

Maiden—good on you mate!

Petra taps her martini glass against Shane beer bottle in a mock toast. Shane does not respond.

HELENA

You must have had some emotional tie to Susan?

PETRA

No, my dear, I just liked a good fuck multiple times per year,

it was really very simple—but I assure you…

Petra looks directly at Shane

PETRA

(cont)

Susan _was _a _great _lay.

Everyone's eyes shift awkwardly. Shane stares at her beer bottle, her fingers gently tugging at the label.

PETRA

(cont.)

Com'on—I'm not some sort of big bad bear. On the contrary, I made their

relationship whole—I filled the fucking void _(smiling)_ in their

relationship….whatever you choose to believe that was or wasn't.

There is an awkward silence as Shane continues to pick at the label of her beer bottle. Helena is also uncharacteristically removed from the conversation and lost in thought.

BETTE

(attempting to break the awkwardness)

How did you and Susan meet?

PETRA

Sue and I are alums of the same private girls' prep school. She came back to speak to the group as an alumna "made good." We hit it off—I had just turned 18 and Susan Weaver made a woman of me. She was a respected physician working at a charitable clinic, philanthropist, rich, smart, worldly, a dozen years older….my own private Mrs. Robinson, Lesbian style…no U-Haul but a long-term liaiseza-fare.

TINA

When was the last time you saw Susan?

PETRA

The night before she was shot. I never saw her the two years she was in her vegetative state, restricted visitation and all. Besides, there really was no need.

Petra hesitates for a moment, then continues rather sadly.

PETRA

I often wonder if we would have done anything differently if we knew that night would be the last time. _(she softens as her thoughts wander off)_. Did Sue have any idea that that night she would drift off to sleep for the last time—that the next day would be the last dawn she would see_—(she returns to being callous)_ or at least be aware of experiencing.

ALICE

Poor Susan.

HELENA

Poor Syd.

PETRA

(returns to her arrogant edginess)

Oh, little ladies, no, no, no, no _no!_ If what you all have told me is true, there is nothing _poor _about Sydney Livingston.

BETTE

(offended by Petra's attitude)

Meaning?

PETRA

Susan's grandmother was Penelope Moutegreau.

HELENA

Of London?

LYNN

(again tapping her finger to her temple)

_Ding, ding, ding._

Bette, Tina and Alice are visibly annoyed by the obnoxious gesture.

PETRA

Susan came out about her sexual orientation when she was 18. Momma and Papa and the rest of the _Mountegreau monarchy_ totally disowned and disinherited her.

LYNN

But not grandma Penny.

PETRA

On the contrary, Susan was always Grandma Mountegreau's favorite and to the prodigal granddaughter went the spoils. Penelope set Susan up with a nice trust fund, a charitable foundation, and a _very s_izable inheritance.

TASHA

Which you are saying all went to Syd after Susan's death?

Lynn begins to more her forefinger to her temple for the now familiar "ding, ding, ding" but an annoyed Alice interrupts before she can start.

ALICE

(harshly to Lynn)

Yeah, we get it…spare us the "_ding, ding, ding_."

Lynn is dejected. Petra leans over and rubs her shoulder to comfort her.

PETRA

(to Lynn)

It's OK darling.

PETRA

(to the group)

Why do you think the family fought taking Sue off life support for so long?

The longer they could keep her alive the longer they could try to find

some loop hole to either negate the Will or siphon off as much money

as they could before the estate was turned over to Syd.

LYNN

The real irony is that of they hadn't tried to really screw Syd in

the first place they would have had it all.

TASHA

What do you mean?

PETRA

Susan was shot and the family immediately placed her on life- support—

against Syd's wishes. Grandma Penny was in failing health at

the time but still "of sound mind" if not body.

LYNN

When Grandma heard about Sue, rich old Penny had a

massive and fatal coronary. All very dramatic.

PETRA

If Susan had been declared dead before Grandma died, the money would have gone back into the estate. But since Susan was technically still alive—Penelope's Will went into full effect and brain-dead Suzy became the richest little vegetable on the planet.

TINA

Which forced the family to keep her alive longer to find another means…..

PETRA

(interrupting)

To get their greedy little paws on the money.

LYNN

Or more importantly to wrestle the money out of Syd's hands.

PETRA

But all of this delay was a selfish and ultimately moot point. Based on what

you've said, Syd is now a _very_ wealthy woman.

Petra looks at the group—all of whom appear a bit shell-shocked.

PETRA

(condescending)

Ahhh, did I spoil your vision of Sue and Syd, the perfect little Lesbian couple? Didn't you know opposites attract—the devilish Sue and the divine Ms. Syd?

Petra stands up to leave and motions for Lynn to join her. Petra slugs down the last of her martini.

PETRA

(to the group)

No one is perfect, little girls.

Petra and Lynn leave.

JENNY

Wow—that sure was a juicy little piece of inside info. Who would've guessed all that?

TASHA

Syd always said there were few satans or saints on this

planet—most of us fall somewhere in between.

JENNY

As least us mere mortals.

MAX

Yeah, but a 16-year affair?

JENNY

I always wondered if it would be easier or harder to know your partner cheated on you occasionally with different people, or if she had one long-standing affair.

Jenny's comment obviously strikes a cord with Bette and Tina.

Jenny

(to Bette and Tina)

Oops, sorry.

ALICE

(trying to break the tension)

Shows how little we really know about Syd.

BETTE

She's a very private person.

HELENA

(contemplative)

Syd once talked about things that you just could not make right no matter how hard you tried. I thought it was one of her philosophical questions.

JENNY

(sarcastically placing her hands to her cheeks)

Syd—not able to _fix something_?

TASHA

(disgusted)

Come off it everyone, we don't even know if that story is true—

could be a lot of fuck'in bull-shit.

JENNY

Why wouldn't you believe them?

TASHA

Why the hell would you? We have no clue who they even are—

let alone what or who they know.

TINA

But why would someone make all that up?

MAX

(pointedly at Jenny)

Maybe some wanna-be fiction writer looking for a good scandal to exploit.

Max and Jenny exchange firm looks.

TASHA

It was a high profile case—lots of media. Those two jokers could have see Shane around before, then decided to let their imaginations run loose and have some fun.

ALICE

But the entire inheritance angle—any truth to that?

TASHA

Could be true—anyone with a little internet savvy could find all that out.

JENNY

A change in Syd's lifestyle will also be an indicator.

BETTE

Financially Syd seemed pretty comfortable to me even before she left.

MAX

Whatever it is—truth versus gossip—I think it's sad. Imagine if it is true,

the relationship must have been crowded with 3 players.

JENNY

It must be crowded now with the ghost of Susan still haunting Syd's relationships.

The remark sparks Shane to look up quickly and her eyes meet Helena's briefly. Shane shuffles in her seat and her focus quickly returns to the beer bottle.

TINA

Why would Syd accept a partner who needed another lover?

BETTE

Maybe she didn't accept it, maybe she just understood it.

Tina looks at Bette quizzically but Bette sips her wine and avoids eye contact with Tina.

ALICE

Whatever—it's just T.M.I. I'd rather not know and I don't want to know.

SHANE

(still focused on removing the label off her beer bottle)

What comfort could we find if we knew one another's secrets?

JENNY

(sarcastically)

Is that a Syd-ism or a new Shane-ism?

Shane is hurt by the remark. She makes eye-contact with Jenny as she stands up.

SHANE

I need to get some air.

Shane leaves the table.

MAX

(reprimanding to Jenny)

Did you need to say that?

JENNY

What? I would've thought an open ended relationship would have been

exactly what Shane would want to hear—that the dear Doctor's sole-mate

had an alternate fuck-partner who made the relationship complete?

TINA

Jenny!

JENNY

(apologetic)

Sorry, I guess sometimes I just miss the old Shane. Besides, the plot thickens

don't you thinks? Jealously, greed—makes you wonder if the divine

Dr. Livingston had her own demonic qualities as well?

Jenny leans forward with a devilish grin.

JENNY

(cont)

Maybe the infallible and unflappable Sydney just snapped _(Jenny snaps her fingers to add emphasis to her words)_ and took matters into her own hands?

MAX

_Jesus,_ Jenny---what are you saying?

JENNY

(mischievously)

Maybe the _real irony_ here is that Syd had to _kill_ Sue _twice_?

TASHA

(reprimanding)

That's all bull-shit too. We have no reason to doubt what Syd has told us—Syd loved Susan, the community loved Susan—and those two screwballs _(waving at the long-gone Lynn, Petra and then towards Jenny)_—and you, Jenny—are full of fuck'in fantasies.

BETTE

Perverse entertainment, nothing more.

JENNY

Oh chill—I'm just yanking your chains—you all are so _sensitive!_ But it would make an interesting plot for my next book. _(again grinning mischievously)_ _Fiction _of course.

Helena, disgusted by Jenny's remarks, gets up to leave.

HELENA

Excuse me.

Helena leaves. Bette and Tina exchange looks of disapproval aimed at Jenny. Tasha's eyes follow Helena who makes her way through the crowd to join Shane on the patio.

**EXT. Planet patio – CONTINUOUS**

Shane is leaning up against the railing smoking the remains of the earlier joint. Helena joins Shane on the patio. They are alone.

HELENA

I thought you gave up smoking—or was that only when Syd was in town?

SHANE

Are you going to tattle on me?

Helena holds eye contact for a moment, then backs down and moves to the railing next to Shane—both avoid facing each other and look off into the distance.

HELENA

Have you been in contact with Syd much?

SHANE

(shrugs, evasively)

An email and phone call here and there.

Helena does not speak and the unfilled silence becomes awkward. Shane takes a drag in her joint and offers it to Helena. Helena shakes her head no. Both continue to look over the railing into the distance.

SHANE

(shuffling her feet)

It's hard with the time-difference and Syd doesn't always have email access.

HELENA

Shane…

Helena starts to speak then stops. Helena fidgets uncomfortably, and then composes herself.

HELENA

Do you know Syd will be in the States next week?

Shane perks up.

SHANE

Here in L.A.?

HELENA

No, New York,

SHANE

How do you know?

HELENA

Guess I've just had better luck with communicating.

SHANE

So why are you telling me this?

Helena takes a deep breath to compose herself before speaking.

HELENA

Look, Shane, you know how I feel about Syd. I fell in love with her the fist time I saw her. But I can't pursue anything with her until I know its over with you.

SHANE

Why do you care?

HELENA

(almost distraught)

Because deep down I am terrified that she'll never look at me the way she looks at you.

SHANE

What do you mean?

HELENA

Did you ever notice how Syd's face lights up when you walk into her vision? The sparkle that comes into her eyes, that slight, involuntary smile….

SHANE

So?

HENENA

So, I don't want to be a consolation prize. If I go for it with Syd, I want to do so knowing that you gave it your best shot and it didn't work—that—that—she's over you.

The awkward silence returns as the two continue to look off into the distance and avoid eye contact.

HELENA

I am taking the family jet to New York this weekend to visit the children for a

week and for some foundation meetings. I might regret this later, but I'd like

you to fly with me so you can visit Syd—a surprise.

SHANE

(shaking her head)

I don't know. The age difference, the education, the style, Syd and I are in

two different worlds. Your galaxy is much closer to hers than mine.

HELENA

Maybe you appeal to her roots—where she has been. _(hesitates) _or maybe she sees in you the part of Susan she could never have or contain.

SHANE

But why would you do this for me?

HELENA

(agitated)

Do I have fuck'in spell it out for you anymore?

SHANE

(shaking her head understanding)

No, I get it.

Helena looks out to the horizon, contemplatively. She still avoids turning to look at Shane.

HELENA

Shane, do you want things to work-out with Syd?

SHANE

(shrugging)

Sure, but does it matter what I want? I mean, if it won't work

there's no use wasting time talking about it.

HELENA

Then stop discussing and start doing. I'll send a car to pick you up at

8:00 Friday evening. We'll sleep on the jet and you will be in

Manhattan in time to surprise Syd for lunch.

SHANE

Do you know where she's staying?

HELENA

Where she always stays—the Harvard Club.

Shane takes a long final drag then snuffs out the joint.

SHANE

(sadly)

I miss her, Helena.

Shane and Helena face each other and make eye contact for the first time during their exchange.

SHANE

(cont.)

It hurts.

HELENA

(stoically)

So you'll be ready at 8:00?

SHANE

Yeah, I'll be ready.

Helena turns and begins to walk away to return to the inside of the planet. Shane calls out to Helena.

SHANE

Helena?

Helena stops in the doorway but does not turn around.

SHANE

Thanks.

Helena's face is extremely serious. She does not respond as she leaves Shane and returns to The Planet.

**FADE TO BLACK**


End file.
